monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Santerion
|row2 = |row3 = 664|raritycolor = metal|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Santerion is a state-of-the-art, impressive yet friendly robot created by Ingenica to help Thundeer bring gifts and joy to all the monsters in the world. It can get through storms and face villains if they try to get in the way. Once a year, Thundeer chooses gifts and lucky receivers, and Santerion does the delivery. Perfect team! Stats and Information |book = |relic = |role = |trait1 = Category:Forsaken |trait2 = Category:Forsaken |trait3 = Category:Forsaken |trait4 = Category:Forsaken |trait5 = Category:Forsaken |price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h}} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 50|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Warmup = 0|Special Text = 2x random torture effect|Default1 Name = if (KidState = "Good") {Deliver(gift);}|Default1 Element = |Default1 Target = |Default1 Power = 20|Default1 Accuracy = 100|Default1 Cooldown = 0|Default1 Stamina = 23|Default1 Warmup = 0|Default1 Text = |Default2 Name = else {Deliver(coal);}|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 24|Default2 Warmup = 0|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Elf Unit Logistics|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 35|Group1a Accuracy = 90|Group1a Cooldown = 1|Group1a Stamina = 28|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Cookie Input Port|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 50|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 25|Group1b Text = |Group1c Name = Toy Boltzmann Machine|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 100|Group1c Cooldown = 3|Group1c Stamina = 50|Group1c Text = |Group2a Name = Markov's Countdown Chain|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 0|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 21|Group2a Text = random torture effect|Group2b Name = Pathfinding To A Chimney|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 60|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 2|Group2b Stamina = 22|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Sweater's Pattern Recognition|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 35|Group2c Accuracy = 90|Group2c Cooldown = 3|Group2c Stamina = 22|Group2c Text = random torture effect all allies: heal 35% life|Group3a Name = Workshop Heuristics|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 50|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 2|Group3a Stamina = 26|Group3a Text = all allies: random protection effect|Group3b Name = Jingle Bell Curves|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 95|Group3b Cooldown = 2|Group3b Stamina = 20|Group3b Text = heal 75% life all enemies: |Group3c Name = Neural Network Carols|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 40|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 31|Group3c Text = before damage: after damage: |Group4a Name = Behavior Christmas Tree|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 0|Group4a Accuracy = 100|Group4a Cooldown = 3|Group4a Stamina = 30|Group4a Text = |Group4b Name = Ho-Ho-Ho.exe|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 45|Group4b Accuracy = 90|Group4b Cooldown = 2|Group4b Stamina = 27|Group4b Text = all allies: heal 50% life|Group4c Name = Gifting Algorithm|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 0|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 3|Group4c Stamina = 25|Group4c Text = all allies: self: |Group4d Name = Bernoulli Coal Distribution|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 70|Group4d Accuracy = 95|Group4d Cooldown = 2|Group4d Stamina = 28|Group4d Text = all enemies: 2x random torture effect|Group1c Warmup = 1|Group4c Warmup = 1}} Trivia *First monster with the Mega Taunt trait. *Skills reference algorithms used in problem-solving, typically using computers: **Toy Boltzmann Machine - Boltzmann machine, a type of stochastic recurrent neural network **Markov's Countdown Chain - Markov Chain, a model describing a sequence of possible events **Pathfinding to a Chimney - Pathfinding, the plotting of the shortest route between two points, by a computer application **Sweater's Pattern Recognition - Pattern recognition, the automated recognition of patterns and regularities in data **Workshop Heuristics - Heuristic **Jingle Bell Curves - in probability theory, a bell curve is another name for a normal distribution **Neural Network Carols - Neural network, a network used in solving artificial intelligence problems **Ho-Ho-Ho.exe - .exe file, an executable program for Windows **Bernoulli Coal Distribution - Bernoulli distribution *Possible effects for Santerion's Workshop Heuristics protection effect: Protect Trait, Dodge Area, Legendaryphobic Shield, Botanophobic Shield, Hydrophobic Shield, Photophobic Shield, Pyrophobic Shield, Cooldown Protection, Damage Mirror, Skill Mirror, or Evasion. Category:Legendary Metal